1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a flat panel display device which is capable of reducing manufacturing costs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display devices are being extensively used as display devices due to characteristics such as superior picture quality, light weight, thin thickness, and low power. The flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, etc. and most of them are being commercially used.
A flat panel display device includes a display panel, a data driver Integrated Circuit (IC) for supplying data voltages to data lines of the display panel, a gate driver IC for supplying scan pulses to the gate lines of the display panel, and a timing controller for controlling the data driver IC and the gate driver IC.
The trend is for flat panel displays to have a large size and high resolution. Accordingly, an increase in the number of gate and data driver ICs is inevitable, thereby increasing manufacturing costs of the flat panel display device.